


Ache

by alech



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Foreskin Play, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alech/pseuds/alech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know why I did this. I just felt this was right.<br/>It also has a visual aid!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I did this. I just felt this was right.  
> It also has a visual aid!

“Bae, could you help me out over here?”

Baelfire stopped in his tracks, putting down his clothes and spinning on his toes. He had just came from the lake, after taking a bath and had decided to air dry on his walk home. He was still wet in certain areas and was just about to slip on his clothes. His gaze came to rest on his father, Rumplestiltskin, sitting down on a chair. A bundle of blankets wrapped around him and his boots up on the table. Baelfire had become used to helping his father out when he came home, knowing how hard he worked to keep them alive.

He walked over to his father and bent down near his leg, he pat his weary father’s leg and inquired for instructions.

“ What is it Papa?”

“ I need you to take off my boots, my feet ache and I’m too exhausted to get up. Please Bae.”

“ Don’t worry Papa, i’ll take care of you.”

Baelfire stood up and walked to the end of the table, he began unlacing the leather boots before slipping both of them off in quick succession.

“Ahhhh, Thank you Baelfire.”

Rumplestiltskin began flexing and scrunching his feet and toes. The cool air soothing the achy soles. Baelfire felt his job done and patted his father’s feet before turning around. As Baelfire began to get up though Rumple called him back.

“Baelfire.”

“Yes, Papa?”

“ Could you rub my aching feet? Please, this is all i’ll ask of you today.”

Baelfire pondered for a second, he knew how much his father loved it when he took care of him and he always wanted to help his father whenever necessary, but he was still naked. His crotch was still moist and the sight of his father’s delicate toes were beginning to harden his cock. He gazed up to his dad’s face and saw his pleading expression, he couldn't say no anymore.

He dropped to his knees and took hold of his fathers red swollen feet. The skin was smooth and unbearably soft. He knew that his father had insanely delicate feet, but never knew that the delicateness transferred to the texture as well. He began rubbing circles into the soles, the soft pads squishing under his fingers. Then he began applying more pressure, kneading into the arches with force.

“Ahhhhnnnn, yes Bae. Harder!”

Baelfire’s cock twitched at his fathers obscene noises and he couldn’t help but follow the moaned commands. He noticed his father’s head was flung back, his mouth agape and eyes closed as he continued to moan in pleasure. Baelfire took the obvious opportunity and leaned forward, his nose grazed the soft pads and dug into the crook of the toes. He felt his cock grow to full mast and quickly pulled away. He tried calming himself down but was interrupted by the stern voice of his father.

“Baelfire!”

Baelfire’s cock and head stood to attention as he focused on his fathers serious face.

“What do you think you’re doing, young man?”

“I...uhhhh…uhm”

Baelfire was at a loss for words. Unable to come up for an excuse for his more proud member. The little guy seemed to be getting turned on by the forcefulness of his father’s voice. Every word causing his dick to harden and drip with rarely seen pre-cum.

“ You come closer right now!”

Baelfire was confused by the order but did it anyway. He was surprised as his fathers pliant feet came to rest against his cock. The soft soles were acting like a warm pillow for his cock, the large feet enclosing around his leaking penis.

“Who told you this was okay?”

He accented “this” with a drag of his feet up Baelfire’s cock and long drag back down to their resting state. Baelfire let out a loud shout before biting down on his lip, he knew how much his father hated being interrupted.

“I can’t believe you! All I ask is for one simple favor, but you gotta go ahead and take advantage of the situation.”

Every other word is accompanied with a shift of Rumple’s feet, the soft soles working his cock up and down, Baelfire’s pre-cum made for a slick runway for his father to use to toy with his cock. Baelfire could barely keep his loud moans to strangled noises as he began a light rocking motion into Rumple’s assault. He was starting to get into a motion before a loud gasp froze him in place once again.

“ What is this! Are ye even listening to me, you troublemaker!”

Rumple began to withdraw his feet from Baelfire’s dick, but Baelfire, couldn’t have that. His hands shot out and gripped on to his father’s lithe ankles. He pulled the feet back into his crotch and held them there.

“Yes! Yes! I’m listening papa! Please scold me!Tell me how bad i’ve been!”

Rumple’s face twisted into a self-satisfied smirk, he pretended to mull it over before beginning a slow pace once again. He curved his arches around his son’s cock and began giving him a steady footjob.

“You have been very very bad. You know that right?”

The pace was unbearable after the aggressive rub down he had been getting earlier. Yet he still managed to choke out answers to his father’s provoking inquisition.

“Yes, I’ve been a bad boy. Please!”

Bael choked out a plea as Rumple’s toes began playing with his cock head. The toes peeling back the foreskin and massaging the plump head.

“Please what? What does my little boy get when he’s been bad?”

“Punishment.”

With that Rumple’s smirk became a full fledged smile as he began long fast strokes up and down Baelfire’s cock. The heavy assault left Bae speechless as his cock began tingling with the familiar feeling of orgasm. He couldn’t help himself as he tightened his grip on his fathers ankles and began a light thrust upwards every time his fathers soles descended down his pre-cum covered cock.

He let out a loud roar of approval as he began shooting his load all over the place. He hadn't cum like this before, with his whole body clenching up in pleasure. The feeling of his father’s feet still jacking him off helping him through the heady orgasm.

He had just began winding down from his amazing arrival as his father withdrew his feet. He flexed the cum covered soles and cracked his neck. He had traces of cum up his leg and some on his face. The white semen painting his chin. He licked the salty substance from his features and laid back in his chair once again. He closed his eyes and waved his son towards the door.

“ You might want to get cleaned up at the lake son, you seem a little dirty.”


End file.
